infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AssassinRome
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CirChris (Talk) 2011-04-17T14:20:05 RE: Greeting Well since this is a PS3 exclusive, no images from me Rome since i'm PC exclusive. However I have been helping War with the CSS here. The red and blue lightning on the toolbars, is our first successful effort here. I recently adopted [http://prototype.wikia.com/wiki/Prototype_Wiki Prototype Wiki] have been cleaning that place. Completed the main page today, War made the background image. Come around there sometime. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 14:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I see. Well thats okay, I suppose there is more than one person here who is great at images. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 14:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Help on the Wikia I would like to give my deepest gratitudes towards you and your colleagues that have decided to take it upon yourselves to improve this Wikia. For a while, this Wikia had many dry spells and was getting nowhere in terms of improvement, but you guys have broken that. Thank you guys so much for this, for I know you guys aren't compelled to do this and that you guys already have another Wikia (or more) to take care of. The improvement in this Wikia in the short amount of time you guys have been here has surpassed that of the Wikia in the past 1-2 years. So once again, thank you guys so much. CirChris -Here to help! 21:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem, though I'm doing little to help, thank Rayne, War Clown and Vatsa for all the improvements. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 21:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic Nice Profile pic! Jedi Master Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits 19:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Jim. However, it is TheSt0ryTeller who designed the nice image. However, in future, please don't go around leaving messages to anyone who you think have nice looking pictures. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 10:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Rome, it looks all nice and shiny at the top of my page ("Look at this everyone, it means I'm better than you") Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 22:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, I dont mean to bother you. Excuse me, Rome, i just wanted to know, on the Rebel Outpost page, why did u delete the pictures of the Rebel Outpost i got? The Best in the World Images were of very low quality, and when you placed them there it was done extremely poorly. I have cleaned it up, but I felt it best to not have the images there at all because of the bad quality. Sorry, Jim, but that's the way I felt. No hard feelings though. [[User:AssassinRome|'Assassino de Roma']] 22:21, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Removal You're gonna have to update your resume. I've been informed by Alareiks on your recent abuse of power and total idiocy within the Assassin's Creed Wiki IRC Channel (Evidence). While I no longer have jurisdiction over AC Wiki, I have full authority on anything associated with the inFamous Wiki, and with that said, I've removed you from this wiki's staff board, and also your rollback rights. Ignoring Kaishiro's warning and Alareiks' simple request to stop abusing your power (claiming it as "bitching") proves that your ego is bigger than Wikia itself. See you when your head deflates back to normal. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 03:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, War. I suppose this is best for everyone. I was abusing my power so suppose I had this coming, eh? Anyway, I won't aruge with your decision or anything as you're only do what is best for the wiki. Anyway. [[User:AssassinRome|'Romeh']] Speak now 14:20, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re Thanks for telling me, but im afraid to, War scares me. The Best In The World It doesn't matter whether you fear him or not. If you feel this matter needs to be looked into, it's best to contact the Crat. What do you think he'd do, ban you? No. So don't let your fear of someone who don't even know get in the way of stuff. [[User:AssassinRome|'Romeh']] Speak now 19:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC)